LOVELESS
by xxxSuishouxxx
Summary: There's a rumor going around the castle that Gakupo and Kaito are gays, Len goes to Gakupo's room at night to confirm if this is true but something unexpected happened…


**Lovelessxxx **

**Summary: There's a rumor going around the castle that Gakupo and Kaito are homosexual, Len goes to Gakupo's room at night to confirm if this is true but something unexpected happened…**

[I'm not good at writing summaries and this is my first time to write a fanfic so please bear with me! ^-^ And my English is bad too, so yeah.. I'm sorry if there are any wrong grammars and such. *bows repeatedly*]

Len walked down the hallway leading to Gakupo's room quietly, to confirm a rumor that's been going around the castle lately; that Gakupo and Kaito are gays and that they do 'something' every night and that the moans they hear every night actually belongs to Kaito, they say.

'_Len, what those stupid maids said isn't true… And you're going to prove it yourself.' _Len thought to himself while he walked quietly, slowly, but nervously. He was afraid of what he's going to see behind Gakupo's door since he's starting to have doubts if the rumors are true.

And finally, Len reached Gakupo's room. _'It's just a quick peek, Len. No need to be so nervous…' _Len thought to himself again while he reached out for the door knob. And slowly, he turned it, careful not to disturb Gakupo if he's sleeping peacefully inside. Len expected to see Gakupo sleeping but it turns out that…

The rumors, were **TRUE. **

"Ahh… I-It hurts…" Kaito moaned as Gakupo thrusts inside him, "We've been doing this for three days already and you're still not used to it? Heh…" Gakupo whispered to Kaito hotly. While all these were happening, Len just stood there with his eyes widened and stared at the men currently doing a miracle. Len hears Kaito's moans as Gakupo begins to thrust deeper into the blue-head's butt. Both were so immersed in what they were doing they didn't notice Len's tears fall on the carpet.

Slowly, the blonde closed the door without a sound and he leaned against the wall, probably traumatized with what he just saw. _'This can't be happening… Why? Why…?' _Len collapsed to the floor and began crying but he drowned his cries by covering his mouth. He loved both of them, the past three years that they spent together, Kaito and Gakupo teached him how to laugh, smile and etc. Things that he wasn't able to do before because he had to concentrate leading the kingdom his deceased sister Rin left him with…

After he noticed that there were footsteps in Gakupo's room, he quickly stood up and ran towards his room. He needed to release his anger towards the two of them. As he ran, strangely, he began to reminiscence.

*FLASHBACK*

"Happy Birthday, Len!" Gakupo and Kaito surprised the blonde with a book and a black teddy bear for his birthday. "Guys! I-I thought both of you forgot…" Len said, with teary eyes because for the past few, they were busy doing this and that, they didn't have time to play board games with him or just walk around the garden full of blue roses the gardeners took care of with such effort.

"We're sorry we didn't notice you for the past few days…" says Kaito, "We were busy doing work around the castle to save up money for these things we bought you.." Gakupo smiled at the blonde and so did Kaito. "B-But I'm really okay if both of you just spent the time with me! You didn't have to get me anything…" Len blushed lightly and smiled back at his bodyguards.

Few days after Len's birthday, he asked Kaito a question he didn't expect. "Kaito…Do you love me?" Len asks and Kaito looks at the blonde that was standing beside him. "Len…?" Len just stared at him, waiting for an answer. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" Kaito exclaims and knelt down to reach Len's height. The blonde touched his face and Kaito just let him. Len studied every angle of the blue head's face, the nose, the lips, his eyes, and even where his bangs fall. Everything. "Are you sure?" Len asks and Kaito nods. "Of course. You don't need to ask if I do love you."

With that, Len was assured that Kaito would never betray him.

"You see, the princess and the prince were…" Len listened to Gakupo read him a story, he liked it since he adds some humor to the story. "Gakupo…" "Yes?" He looked at the blonde who was staring at him. "Do you…-" "Yes, I do, Len. You have no need to ask." Gakupo smiled as he answered the blonde. He knew what he was going to ask anyway, 'Do you love me?'.

"I haven't finished the question yet, baka…" Len pouted and Gakupo chuckled. "Well, it's the third time you've asked me and I'm so sure that it's the same question." Len smiled and sat up straight. "Fine. I won't ask you again! 'Cause I'm sure now that it won't change.'

But the truth is that Kaito and Gakupo were lying, they had to. They had to swallow their love for each other until they can find the perfect timing to be together when Len's not with them. Also, they were his bodyguards, so they could let nothing happen to Len, especially when the blonde trusts both of them too much.

*END*

Morning came, Len stared out the window and waited for Gakupo and Kaito to come pick him up at his room so that all the three of them could take a walk at the garden for the 50'th time. After a few minutes, the door opened and Len turned his head to see his bodyguards standing there. "Come on, Len… Let's go!" Kaito smiles and Len quickly gets a hold of his umbrella and rushed to them.

'_This is the last time we'll bond… I'm sorry.'_

The whole morning, they spent admiring the blue roses and the blue sky at the garden. They ran around played hide and seek even though Len was wearing a dress.

Afternoon came…

"L-Len…?" Gakupo was shocked because the blonde suddenly hugged him tightly, as if he's trying to tell him something. "What's wrong?" He asks the blonde but he shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong, really." Len smiled at the man, trying to reassure him that nothing _is _wrong and that he simply wanted to hug him. "Okay…? If that's what you say.." Gakupo smiles at him too and the blonde runs off to look for Kaito, leaving Gakupo still confused.

Len hugged Kaito tightly as soon as he saw him, like what he did with Gakupo. "Len? Is there something wrong?" Kaito asks but like what Len did earlier, he smiled and shook his head. "Are you sure?" he asks again and the blondie nods. Soon after that, he runs off.

'_I'm sorry…' _

The next day came, and Gakupo and Kaito saw something very unexpected.

He was lying down on his bed, roses all around him, he was holding a knife. And he stabbed himself.

R.I.P. Len Kagamine

OMG! This is soooo like, bleh! I know, my fanfic suck so you guys don't have to say it. XD But I will be very happy if someone will leave a comment or a review~ After all, this is my first story. XD


End file.
